


QUIOBI FIC THAT I CAN'T THINK OF A TITLE FOR EEK

by PoeDANGeron



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Clone Wars, Clones, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kamino, M/M, Multi, Qui-Gon Lives, Qui-Gon is a space werewolf lol, Slash, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, cloning facility, quiobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeDANGeron/pseuds/PoeDANGeron
Summary: Qui-Gon survives his battle with Maul, and eventually goes to Kamino with Obi-Wan when they first start investigating the attacks on Senator Amidala. This takes place somewhere towards the beginning of the clone wars, when the Kaminoans have discovered a new way to create and age clones even faster than Jango Fett's clones. They want to test it on a force-sensitive subject, on top of that, and Qui-Gon is more than happy to volunteer on a lark. The council probably doesn't approve, but since when does Qui-Gon ever listen to them...?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [General_Syndulla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_Syndulla/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift to my wonderful partner, so first off HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BUNNY!! <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3  
> uh...not many notes aside from my apologies if there are any inconsistencies with story or canon or whatever, and for my poor writing skills...and also, my partner and I have a sort of au going where Qui-Gon is a space werewolf, lol?? So...there's wolf dicks, y'all, just a heads up! Not his full-on wolf form in this story, but...dicks. If that's not your cup of tea, see ya! And if it is, enjoy!!!

"It seems the Kaminoans have developed a new cloning technique." Qui-Gon said to Obi-Wan as their craft landed in a hangar on the rainy planet of Kamino, the heavy rains making a dull, steady sound against the roofs of the towers that stood above the raging seas that covered the entirety of the planet. "They were very interested in attempting to clone a force-sensitive being...and I decided to volunteer, as I had no upcoming missions, and no pressing matters to attend to." The older Jedi explained, smiling to Obi-Wan as if that simple explanation would really suffice, then getting up to disembark. Obi-Wan sat there for a moment, blinking as he processed what his former Master had just told him, then hurried to follow him off of the ship.  
"M-Master, are you sure about this?" He asked as he caught up to him, waiting at the bottom of the ship's ramp. "Are there any risks? And what are they trying to accomplish by cloning someone who is force-sensitive?" He asked, eyebrows turned up in concern as they began to make their way towards the doors of the hangar.  
Qui-Gon hummed, folding his hands into the sleeves of his robes as they walked. "I assume that they would simply like to see if they are able to do so..." He chuckled softly and smiled to Obi-Wan. "There is no need to be concerned, my love...I am sure the Kaminoans will take good care of me." He murmured, leaning down to nuzzle at him lovingly, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. Obi-Wan flushed brightly.  
Since he had been knighted, his relationship with his former Master had grown more intimate. It had been a few years now, but Obi-Wan could still be quite shy about it! Though the order forbade the Jedi to form such relationships, both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were able to maintain a balance, and, when necessary, a separation between their relationship and their duties as Jedi. It also helped that they had never directly told the council; Obi-Wan was sure at least a few of them had caught onto where their relationship had gone, but no one had said anything to them as of yet...  
As they stepped through the hangar doors, a tall Kaminoan woman was waiting to greet them. She bowed slowly, and spoke to them in a soft voice. "Welcome, Master Jedi...Our Prime Minister, and our head cloning scientist are waiting to meet you..." Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan politely bowed back, and followed her through the long hallways to where they would be meeting the others.

When they met with the Prime Minister and the scientist, they were informed of all the reasons that the Kaminoans had wanted to try this experiment. As Qui-Gon had predicted, it really boiled down to the fact that they were interested in seeing if it was possible to clone a force-sensitive being, and seeing if the clone would have the same types of powers as the original donor. On top of that, the new cloning technique that they had developed would allow them to accelerate the clone's growth rate even more than they were doing with Jango Fett's clones, creating a full-grown clone in almost no time at all.  
"When you are ready, we will run some tests, to ensure that you are perfectly fit, and a good donor for the cloning process..." The scientist told Qui-Gon. "We will also take various samples of your DNA, from your hair, your blood, and your sperm."  
Qui-Gon nodded, stoic as ever, but the last bit made Obi-Wan flush bright red all over again. "W-what purpose will that serve...?" He asked.  
The scientist smiled to Obo-Wan. "It is a bit like creating an offspring. We can take the DNA from each of these samples to make an even more accurate clone of the original donor..." He explained. Obi-Wan nodded, but was still flushing brightly. "Now, if you will follow me, I will take you to your room to prepare for the tests..." Qui-Gon stood and followed the Kaminoan out, Obi-Wan hurrying behind, trying to keep up with the taller two.  
The scientist led them to a small examination room, where he ran various tests on Qui-Gon, then took the samples he needed of Qui-Gon's hair and his blood. He then left the room to give Qui-Gon some privacy to fill a small vial with the last sample they would need from him.  
"Master...are you quite sure about this...?" Obi-Wan asked again. He turned and flushed brightly all over again as he saw his former Master already beginning to undress. "Master...!"  
Qui-Gon chuckled. "My darling, it is nothing you haven't seen before..." He murmured as he continued to undress, putting his pants aside. He hadn't worn briefs underneath, as, Obi-Wan had found out, was quite common with his former Master, and was now nude from the waist down, his cock sheathed still. "And yes, I am sure...I am quite interested to see how this clone will turn out..." He retrieved the small vial and sat back down on the examination table. He smiled to Obi-Wan, a little glint of mischief in his eyes. "Care to help me, darling...?"  
"M-Master...!" Obi-Wan stammered, shaking his head and laughing shyly. "Must you be so forward about these things...?" He asked as he slowly moved towards the older man. He bit his lip, looking down shyly, his signature buzzing with a sweet, shy kind of excitement. "What...what would you have me do, Master...?"  
"Mmm...I'd like it if you simply touched me..." Qui-Gon murmured softly back to him, leaning close to nuzzle his nose at Obi-Wan's jawline. "I'd like it more if I could be inside of you, but we wouldn't be able to collect the sample if I knotted you..." He smiled and sent a playful spark of pleasure through Obi-Wan in their bond. The younger man gasped and shivered, flushing brightly yet again.  
"Master..." He grumbled softly, looking to him shyly as he sat down on a stool beside the examination table, taking Qui-Gon's thick cock into his hand. It was hot to the touch, and already growing stiff, starting to come out of it's sheath and twitching as Obi-Wan touched him so gently. "Oh, Master..." Obi-Wan murmured, biting his lip as he began to slowly stroke him.  
Qui-Gon growled appreciatively, watching Obi-Wan rub and touch him. "My darling..." He sighed with a smile, sending another thrill of pleasure through Obi-Wan- this one slower, and hotter, the warmth of the pleasure spreading through their force bond. Obi-Wan couldn't help the soft cry that came from his lips as he felt it, and the sound of his voice made Qui-Gon's cock twitch again, becoming fully unsheathed in Obi-Wan's hands.  
Obi-Wan's eyes widened as he saw Qui-Gon's cock fully now, all reddened with excitement, and beginning to leak pre from the slit. "O-oh...Master..." He smiled shyly to him. "D-does it feel good...?" He asked softly.  
Qui-Gon nodded and groaned softly again, a thick bead of pre bubbling at his slit and leaking down his shaft, slicking Obi-Wan's hands as he continued to slowly rub him up and down. "Yes, love...you always make me feel wonderful..." He smiled down to him and stroked his hair gently.  
Obi-Wan leaned into his touch with a soft sigh, smiling back to him, his eyes fluttering. He stroked his cock steadily, his signature growing hot and excitable as he did, his pheromones beginning to fill Qui-Gon's senses, making the older man growl lowly again. Qui-Gon leaned close to nuzzle at Obi-Wan, playfully nibbling at his throat and his scruffy jawline. Obi-Wan shivered and let out a soft whine, unconsciously giving Qui-Gon's cock a gentle squeeze at the base, making even more pre leak from his wet slit and drip down his shaft.  
Qui-Gon growled again, sending another spark of pleasure through Obi-Wan. "Mmnh, darling...I already feel so close..." He murmured to him with a smile, thumbing over his lips gently. Obi-Wan's eyes fluttered and he moaned softly, feeling quite excited himself. He panted quietly and kissed at Qui-Gon's fingers, rubbing Qui-Gon's cock faster, keeping a firm grip. "Ah...Master...!"  
"Oh, Obi-Wan...!!"  
Qui-Gon shifted to hold the empty vial just under his slit, coming hard and squirting most of his release into it, the rest leaking down his shaft and into Obi-Wan's hands. He groaned and growled out softly, letting his head fall back. "Mmmngh, ah..." His force signature wavered with the intensity of his orgasm, the pleasure seeping through their bond so that Obi-Wan could feel it, too.  
The younger man's face flushed brightly, his eyes heavy-lidded and darkened from the pleasure. "Ah...ah, Master..." He hummed and bit his lip, shifting shyly in his seat, his own signature buzzing excitedly, pressing into Qui-Gon's.  
Qui-Gon purred and smiled, gently tilting Obi-Wan's chin up to look him in the eyes. "My beautiful love..." He chuckled softly as Obi-Wan whimpered softly again. "Would you like to be touched, as well...?" He murmured to him, sending another light thrill of pleasure through him. Obi-Wan began to stand eagerly.  
"Oh, Master, I--"  
A light knock came from the door. "Master Jedi, have you finished...?" Came the voice of the scientist from outside the door.  
Obi-Wan abruptly sat down, grabbing a tissues the clean himself and giving the rest to Qui-Gon, an embarrassed flush rising hotly on his cheeks again at nearly getting caught. Qui-Gon simply smiled, closing the vial and cleaning himself, using the force to bring his discarded clothes over and pulling them back on to make himself decent again. "Yes, I've finished..." He called back with a wink and a smile to Obi-Wan, who only flushed even brighter. 

The scientist took the last vial from Qui-Gon, sending it off with a droid before leading the two Jedi to an area with sleeping quarters, where they would be able to rest and wait until the cloning process and tests were finished, before finally being able to meet Qui-Gon's clone. The scientist thanked them, then left them to their own devices in their shared room. It was small, but comfortable, and was set up almost exactly the same as the room Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had been in when they met Jango Fett, minus the few personal touches that Fett and his son, Boba, had had lying about. They found that their small knapsacks had been brought to their room for them from the ship, and Obi-Wan began to rummage through his with a quiet hum.  
"I do hope all of this works out like they hope it will..." He said, bringing out a change of clothes- simple, light and comfortable. "It would be a shame for us to have come all this way for nothing..."  
Suddenly, Obi-Wan felt Qui-Gon wrap his arms around his waist from behind, pulling him close. "Not for nothing..." He murmured as he began to trail warm kisses up the back of Obi-Wan's neck. "Even if it does not work, any time that I can get to spend alone with you will always be wonderful..." He purred steadily in his chest, gently suckling at Obi-Wan's tender skin.  
Obi-Wan gasped and shivered. "Ah, Master..." He flushed brightly again, skin heating up. "W-what will we do if they come back- ah- t-to run some tests, or anything...?" He asked softly, stammering slightly as Qui-Gon nibbled at his ear, tugging gently with his teeth.  
"We'll pretend to be asleep..." Qui-Gon said simply, and before Obi-Wan could say anything further, Qui-Gon had spun him around to face him, pulling him close and kissing him hotly and hungrily. He growled softly against his lips, squeezing the smaller man's hips lightly. "We did not finish what we had barely begun in the examination room..." He murmured with a small smile as he pulled back to look down at Obi-Wan, brushing the smaller man's reddish hair back behind his ear lovingly.  
Obi-Wan simply whimpered and needily pressed up and into him, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him deeply again. "P-please, Master..." He murmured against his lips, voice soft and wanting.  
With one more growl, Qui-Gon pressed Obi-Wan down and onto the bed, planning to make the most of what time they had before they had before they were called upon again...


	2. Chapter 2

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan awoke to a soft knock on their door. They both got dressed in their robes quickly again and answered the door to find a small droid there waiting. "Hello!" It greeted in it's computerized voice. "I am here to inform you that Master Qui-Gon Jinn's clone has been completed, and he is ready to meet you. I will take you to meet him, if you are ready..." Qui-Gon nodded, and he and Obi-Wan followed the droid towards an area of the building they were in that seemed to contain endless rooms of laboratories, where it seemed the Kaminoans did their research on new and improved cloning techniques. The droid let them into one such lab, where the scientist was waiting for them. On an examination table beside him was a figure lying down, though they were mostly obscured by the tools and instruments that the scientist had been using on them.  
He turned to greet them, bowing as they stepped into the laboratory, the door hissing shut behind them. "Greetings, Master Jedi, I hope you are well-rested..." He moved to begin pushing the equipment away from the examination table. "You will be pleased to know that your clone has turned out wonderfully...We are quite proud of how he turned out." He pushed the last bit of equipment to the side, finally fully revealing the figure behind them as he sat up on the examination table.  
Obi-Wan couldn't help but gasp- the man sitting in front of him looked exactly like a slightly younger version of his Master! He had shorter hair and no beard, and his skin was not marred with battle scars, but he looked exactly the same in every other way. Obi-Wan also noted, as he looked over the clone, that he was nude- only a thin blanket covering his lap, which had dipped dangerously low as he had sat up. Obi-Wan felt a hot rush spike through him, his cheeks reddening yet again. "Oh...Oh, my. H-he, ah. He looks wonderful-- that is, I mean...He's, ah, just like you." He said eloquently, looking back to the actual Qui-Gon, who was quietly studying the clone.  
"Thank ye." The clone said suddenly, appearing to have the same heavy accent as others from Qui-Gon's native planet had, the accent Qui-Gon would have had if he hadn't lived on Coruscant for so long. Obi-Wan flushed even brighter as he heard his voice, the clone smiling simply up to him from the table.  
"We have called him QJ-001." The scientist explained. "Although, in feeding him knowledge during his accelerated growth period, he seems to have--"  
"I read about me-- er, your home planet, sir." The clone interjected, nodding to Qui-Gon. "Read up on some of the common names given t' people there. I'd like t' be called Liam, if tha's alrigh'." He smiled, looking back and forth between the three others.  
Qui-Gon studied the clone for a bit longer, before stepping forward. "Very well." He smiled widely to the clone of himself, bowing. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Liam."  
Liam grinned back to him, the same exact face. "Pleasure's all mine, sir."  
"Qui-Gon, please." Qui-Gon insisted gently, turning to Obi-Wan and gesturing for him to come closer. "And this is Obi-Wan Kenobi, a former Padawan of mine..."  
Obi-Wan nodded, stepping forward and bowing, flushing now because, in his flustered state, he had forgotten to even introduce himself to the clone- Liam. "O-of course, yes. It is a pleasure to meet you, Liam." He said, gasping as Liam reached out and gently took his hand, kissing his fingers.  
"Hello, Obi-Wan..." He smiled to him again, quirking an eyebrow. "You are quite beautiful..."  
Obi-Wan flushed brightly and stammered once again, looking to Qui-Gon, who simply (and unhelpfully) looked rather amused by the whole interaction.  
"It appears he has adopted some of your personality traits..." The scientist chimed in, taking notes on his datapad as he observed the three interacting together. "Along with the accent of your native planet, and some behaviors which we have observed during your stay." Obi-Wan looked to the Kaminoan warily- could he have known of their forbidden relationship? He couldn't quite tell, as the creature was so absorbed in his note-taking at the moment, but his tone wasn't accusatory, at the very least...  
"There have been no signs of QJ-001 showing any sensitivity to the force as of yet." The scientist said, sounding slightly disappointed, finally looking up to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan from his notes. "But we thought, perhaps, you might be able to teach him something, and that it might help to...coax out his abilities, if you will." He looked hopefully to Qui-Gon, who hummed and stroked his beard.  
"It is not that simple, unfortunately..." He murmured, watching as the scientist deflated slightly. "But...I suppose there are a few things we could try."  
The scientist nodded, his large, dark eyes widening with intrigue again. "Very well. Anything you might need within our facilities are at your disposal. You need only ask if you should need or want something."  
"Thank you." Qui-Gon nodded, folding his hands in his sleeves. "Now...what will become of Liam after we take our leave...?"  
The scientist looked to his notes again. "We will most likely keep him here for more observation. Unfortunately, because he has already developed a personality- YOUR personality, Master Jedi- the obedience chip that we have used in Jango Fett's clones will not have much effect on him..." He flipped through his notes casually as he spoke. "If we cannot use him further after we've completed our research, he will likely be destroyed." He smiled up to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan nonchalantly. "Unless, of course, you would like to purchase him; then you could do with him as you wish."  
Qui-Gon listened as the scientist answered, nodding curtly as he finished. "Very well. If you have finished running your tests, dress him and send him to our quarters. I will begin his lessons when he arrives."  
"Very good." The scientist replied with a nod, bowing back to the Jedi as they bowed to him in farewell. They bowed to Liam, as well, who stood up abruptly to bow back, the thin blanket falling away completely. Obi-Wan flushed for the umpteenth time as he saw that Liam's body truly did match his Master's, before exiting the lab with Qui-Gon.  
When he regained his composure, he caught up to Qui-Gon and looked to him. "Master, what shall we do if Liam does not have any connection to the force...?" He asked softly. "I do not like the idea of them simply...destroying him, because they cannot find a use for him!" He said, eyebrows turning up in concern. Qui-Gon nodded. "I agree, my love...I believe I have an idea, though..." He smiled down to Obi-Wan. "I will have to make a call to the temple when we get to our quarters, and I will see what I will be able to do..." He murmured. Though Obi-Wan pressed, Qui-Gon would not reveal what his exact plan was! They returned to their quarters, and Qui-Gon stepped into the bedroom area, the door hissing shut behind him as he went. Obi-Wan set to making some tea for them as he waited, along with a light lunch. He wasn't sure when Liam would arrive, but he made certain to make enough for him, as well. Would Liam have the same tastes as his Master? What other mannerisms had he adopted, that the scientists had noticed from Qui-Gon? He pondered these questions as he worked, until another knock on the door caught his attention.  


It was a Kaminoan nurse, and Liam was beside her, now dressed in the standard issue clothing that was given to the fully-grown clones. It seemed a bit small on him, though- as Liam was a clone made from Qui-Gon's DNA, it seemed that he was a bit taller than Jango Fett, or any of his clones were! The dark red pants were flooding slightly, revealing his bare ankles, and the sleeves came just a bit short, revealing his forearms, his chest showing through the slightly tight torso of the shirt he had been given. The nurse bowed slightly to Obi-Wan.  
"He is ready for you, now. Should you have any issues, please contact us and we will come to retrieve QJ-001 right away." She said. "Or simply call on us when you have finished with him."  
Obi-Wan nodded and bowed back to the nurse. "Of course. Thank you very much." He answered politely, before smiling to Liam. "Welcome, Liam." He said, stepping aside to let the clone inside their quarters. The nurse left, and Obi-Wan shut the door again, leading Liam further into their quarters, past the door that Qui-Gon was still making the call behind. "Master Qui-Gon is making a call at the moment, he will join us soon..." He explained, turning to face Liam as they entered the open living and dining area of their quarters. "I have made us some lunch, and tea, if you would like some..." He said, pulling out a chair at the table for Liam.  
"I would like tha' very much..." Liam said as he moved to sit in the chair that Obi-Wan had offered for him. "Thank ye..." He murmured lowly, smiling up to Obi-Wan again. "It is lovely t' see ye again..."   
Obi-Wan flushed brightly, stepping back slightly. "A-ah, um. Th-the food! Yes, I'll just, ah. Get the food. And the tea..." He murmured as he hurried back into the small kitchen area. He took a deep breath as he gathered up the food and tea onto a small tray. Would this be how Qui-Gon would have been if he hadn't been trained as a Jedi for most of his life...? He wondered to himself, still flushing brightly. The clone looked so much like his Master, he couldn't help but feel attracted to him...but was it wrong? It WAS a clone of his Master, but it wasn't REALLY his Master...He shook his head and sighed, picking up the tray and heading back out with it, smiling to Liam. "Here we are, I hope you like it..." He said as he set it down, and sat across from Liam at the table.  
Liam's eyes lit up happily. "Thank ye so much!" He said, smiling to Obi-Wan. "It looks wonderful..." He said as he began taking his food, Obi-Wan pouring tea for him, and for himself. As it turned out, it seemed Liam did have the same taste for food as Qui-Gon did, though he was less reserved about showing his happy reactions about it! He groaned happily and showered Obi-Wan in praises for making the food and the tea, which only made Obi-Wan flush all over again!  
"O-oh, my...i-it is a very simple recipe..." He murmured, smiling to Liam and sipping his tea. "I don't think it's anything to do with my culinary skills..."  
Liam shook his head, looking to Obi-Wan intently and gently placing his hand over his as he set his tea back down on the table. "No, Obi-Wan. It's wonderful. An' it's wonderful because YOU made it, I'm certain of it." He said insistently, with a nod.  
Obi-Wan flushed brightly again, gently taking his hand back with a shy laugh. "W-well, ah...thank you..." He murmured, looking back towards the bedroom door, which was still closed with Qui-Gon behind it. "I am not certain what is taking Master so long, but I suppose we could start without him, if we must..." He murmured with a smile to Liam, who smiled back in return.   
"Ready when you are!"  


Obi-Wan sat across from Liam on the floor once they finished their lunch, assuming the pose for meditation. Liam hurriedly followed suit, trying to mimic Obi-Wan's pose. "I suppose we can begin with some simple meditation, which will help you connect more easily to the force." He explained to Liam, who nodded eagerly. "Close your eyes, and clear your mind of all other thoughts..." He murmured, already beginning to fall into a meditative state. "Try to find the force...reach out to it..."  
Liam did as he was told, furrowing his eyebrows in concentration. Though he tried to keep his mind clear, he found himself getting distracted by the noises outside of the door to their quarters, by the rain pounding on the windows, and by every other little thing that seemed to be designed to make this harder for him! He peeked one eye open to see if Obi-Wan was having as much difficulty as he was.  
He found Obi-Wan sitting quietly, almost looking as if he were asleep sitting up! He looked tranquil and gentle, and...beautiful, to Liam. He began purring softly in his chest, unconsciously leaning closer to Obi-Wan.  
He jumped slightly when Obi-Wan smiled with a soft laugh, still not opening his eyes. "You must concentrate, Liam...it is not easy at first, but you will catch on quickly..." He murmured.  
"How are you so good at it...?" Liam asked curiously, quietly leaning forward even more, to observe him closer. Obi-Wan seemed to sense him, hesitating slightly before answering, but still managing not to break his concentration from his meditation.  
"I have been practicing meditation for nearly my entire life..." He explained. "I was raised in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, learning to do these things as soon as I was able to understand them--"  
"Is everyone there as beautiful as you are...?" Liam interrupted, moving even closer now, his warm breath ghosting past Obi-Wan's skin and making him shiver, a hot flush rushing through him.  
"I-I, ah..." Obi-Wan stammered, eyes fluttering open.  
Liam began lightly sniffing at Obi-Wan, purring lightly in his chest. Qui-Gon, and the others from his home planet, were able to transform into large wolves as they wished, but even in their humanoid forms, they still had an incredible sense of smell, along with other animalistic abilities. Qui-Gon's abilities were, of course, amplified even more so because of his training as a Jedi, but Obi-Wan should have anticipated that Liam would have the same types of wolf-like sensory abilities as anyone else from Qui-Gon's home planet, flushing brightly as the clone sniffed at him even more.  
He flushed brightly as he realised that Liam could most likely smell his pheromones. It was a scent that he always gave off, but that came off even stronger when he was excited and...aroused. And he had felt a rush of arousal when he'd first met Liam, and again when he'd come to meet them at their quarters. And again now, with Liam so close, and looking so much like his Master, sniffing at him just as his Master did when they were being intimate...  
Liam suddenly began to purr louder, leaning even closer to him and beginning to sniff at the tender skin of Obi-Wan's throat and down the crook of his neck, a place that Qui-Gon seemed to be fond of, as well. Obi-Wan squirmed slightly with a shy little noise, biting his lip. "O-oh, Liam, please..." He murmured, flushing brightly with a gasp as Liam suddenly pressed a warm hand to his chest, guiding him down and pushing him to the floor gently, crawling over him as he sniffed at him even more.   
"I-I am sorry, Obi-Wan...you smell so wonderful to me..." Liam murmured to him, his lips brushing slightly against his skin and making Obi-Wan whimper shyly again, another hot rush running through him, and a low growl coming from Liam's throat. "Mmmnh, Obi-Wan..."  
Obi-Wan's entire face was flushed now, as the clone of his Master pinned him to the floor, his big, warm hands touching him as he pressed so close to smell the pheromones that were so enticing to him, now pouring off of Obi-Wan and filling his senses even more. Obi-Wan was conflicted now, his brain hazy with want for the man who looked so much like his Master, and who was now acting the same as his Master did when they were intimate together, though there was a nagging part of his brain that said that this was wrong, that it wasn't his Master doing this to him and that he should stop; but Obi-Wan couldn't form the words, only a desperate whine escaping from his lips as Liam gently began to suckle at Obi-Wan's throat with another growl. "O-oh...!"  
"My goodness, it seems you two are having fun..." Came Qui-Gon's voice, suddenly.  
Obi-Wan gasped and suddenly shoved Liam aside, sitting up and turning to find Qui-Gon standing there, eyebrow quirked as he smiled down to them. "M-Master, o-oh my, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean- He just- he's like you, and...!!" He stammered, flushing brightly.  
Qui-Gon shushed him gently and knelt down beside him, quieting him with a hot kiss that left Obi-Wan panting when he pulled back. "My darling...you are so beautiful..." He murmured to him, smiling to Liam, who had sat back up, and was watching the other two intently with dark eyes. "Isn't he, Liam...?"  
Obi-Wan flushed as he looked back to Liam, who was nodding in response to Qui-Gon. "Yes, Qui-Gon, sir..." He murmured as he crawled closer, beginning to sniff at Obi-Wan again. "He smells so wonderful, I couldn't help myself..." He murmured, lips pressing to Obi-Wan's tender skin again.   
Obi-Wan whimpered and squirmed between them, panting softly. "M-Master, I..." He began, biting his lip and looking down shyly, not sure what to say, but so incredibly turned on by being between his Master, and his Master's clone. "I'm sorry..."  
Qui-Gon shook his head with another smile. "There is nothing to apologize for, my love..." He murmured, kissing him once more. "We will take care of you..."   
Before Obi-Wan could answer, Qui-Gon had laid him back down on the floor, Liam circling back around to sit beside Qui-Gon, both of them looking down to Obi-Wan with dark, wanting eyes that made Obi-Wan feel that hot rush of arousal again, his cock starting to stand up in his pants. He sighed and shivered as Qui-Gon rubbed his hands up his front and began to push the layers of his robes aside, turning his head shyly as he revealed his chest, cheeks flushed so prettily. Qui-Gon purred as he began to gently toy with one of Obi-Wan's nipples, thumbing over the hardened little nub and teasing it gently and smiling to Liam as Obi-Wan arched and whined softly. Liam smiled back to Qui-Gon and purred steadily, tentatively reaching out to touch Obi-Wan, as well, and growling softly again as Obi-Wan mewled for them, completely submissive under their hands as they both touched him.  
Qui-Gon growled softly, too, beginning to slowly undo the ties holding Obi-Wan's robes with his free hand, pushing them open fully to reveal his entire bare torso. Obi-Wan cried softly as Qui-Gon began to trail kisses and licks down his chest and his flat stomach, belly dipping as he began to nibble his way down the rough hairs that led a path beneath the waist of Obi-Wan's pants. "M-Master..." He panted softly, crying softly again as Liam leaned close and took his nipple into his mouth and suckling at it gently. "O-oh, Liam..." His eyes fluttered and he moaned softly, squirming underneath them.   
Qui-Gon hummed and smiled, nosing at Obi-Wan's covered cock before starting to slowly take down the front of his pants and his briefs. Obi-Wan whimpered shyly as his stiff little cock was freed, trying to squeeze his legs shut to cover himself again, but Qui-Gon placed his hands on his thighs to prevent him from doing so, purring and smiling up to him. "My beautiful love...Do you feel good...?" He asked gently as he tickled his fingers up the underside of Obi-Wan's shaft, the younger man crying softly, toes curling.   
"Y-yes, Master...Oh..." He bit his lip shyly, blinking up to him blearily. His force signature was warm with his excitement, pressing into Qui-Gon's wantingly. "P...please, Master..." He begged softly, cock twitching against Qui-Gon's hand.   
"As you wish..." Qui-Gon smiled, taking Obi-Wan's cock into his hand and stroking him slowly. His cock, even when fully hard, was only big enough to see the tip when Qui-Gon held him, so he only had to move slightly to stroke his cock, but it was enough to make Obi-Wan whine again, hips squirming eagerly as he touched him. Liam pulled back and growled excitedly as he watched Qui-Gon touching Obi-Wan's cock, gently resting his head on Obi-Wan's chest. "So beautiful..." He murmured as he smiled back up to Obi-Wan, gently turning his face to look at him. Obi-Wan whimpered softly and blinked up to him, reaching out to touch the familiar face, running his fingers over Liam's cheeks and nose and lips. Liam hummed and took two of Obi-Wan's fingers into his mouth, suckling lightly and making Obi-Wan keen again, a bubble of pre leaking from his slit and dripping down Qui-Gon's fingers as he rubbed him.   
Obi-Wan shivered and whined as he watched Liam using his lips and tongue on his fingers, gasping and arching as he suddenly felt Qui-Gon's hand leave his cock, and his mouth closing around it instead, mimicking Liam's movements almost exactly. "O-Oh, M-Master...! Master...!!" He cried out softly, toes curling as he gently squeezed Qui-Gon's shoulders with his thighs. Both Qui-Gon and Liam growled almost simultaneously as another wave of the scent of Obi-Wan's pheromones washed over them, making them even more eager in their efforts to please him. Obi-Wan cried softly and whimpered, almost overstimulated by the two men working to pleasure him.  
Liam finally pulled away from Obi-Wan's fingers, panting softly, and leaned close to nuzzle at his face and hair instead. He pressed gentle kisses down Obi-Wan's temple and cheek, purring as he pressed a gentle kiss to Obi-Wan's lips, too. Obi-Wan kissed him back gently, too, tender and sweet and shy at first, but soon growing hot and desperate, Obi-Wan whimpering as he opened his mouth to let Liam's tongue inside, pressing his own back against Liam's gently, but letting him do as he wished and whimpering softly as he did.   
Qui-Gon pulled up and off of Obi-Wan's cock, purring loudly as he watched Obi-Wan and Liam kissing hotly and sloppily, the clone being rather inexperienced, but Obi-Wan seeming to enjoy the attention nonetheless. Qui-Gon smiled and gently pressed Obi-Wan's legs and hips up slightly, kissing his way down the underside of his shaft and even further, Obi-Wan pulling away from Liam and trying to speak between labored breaths. "M-Master..."  
He only managed to get the first word out before Qui-Gon spread his ass open wide and began licking into him, his tight rim flexing around him as Obi-Wan cried out in pleasure again. "M-Master, Master...!" He whined, legs kicking slightly at the sudden and intense pleasure. Liam looked down to see that Obi-Wan's cock was free now, and lost no time in shifting to move down and take over where Qui-Gon had left off, pressing kisses back up his shaft before taking him into his mouth and sucking at him eagerly. Obi-Wan slapped a hand over his mouth as the two men used their mouths and tongues on him together, his loud moan muffled behind it. He moaned out Qui-Gon and Liam's names as the two pleasured him, unable to escape as the two trapped him between them, leaving him practically helpless as he endured the intense pleasure that both men were giving to him.  
Qui-Gon purred as he blinked up to Liam, lapping over Obi-Wan's hole once more before replacing his tongue with two fingers. He was still stretched from their romp earlier, so his fingers slipped into him rather easily, thrusting in and out as Obi-Wan whimpered happily, his hot insides squeezing at his fingers eagerly. Qui-Gon leaned close and began to suckle at Obi-Wan's base as Liam focused his attention at the tip of his cock the two slowly moving to meet in the middle. They began to sloppily kiss each other around Obi-Wan's cock, their lips and tongues moving around it in unison as more pre dribbled down his shaft from his slit, being shared between the two as they kissed so hungrily. Obi-Wan shivered and cried as Qui-Gon so effortlessly pleasured him with his mouth and his fingers at the same time, hips squirming beneath them both. With a grunt, Liam suddenly pinned Obi-Wan's hips to the floor firmly and took him back into his mouth fully, sucking hard, as Qui-Gon thrusted his fingers into Obi-Wan deep, just brushing over his prostate. Obi-Wan covered his mouth with both hands and squeezed his eyes shut, his loud moan was muffled by his hands as he started to come hard over and over in Liam's mouth, his tight insides squeezing Qui-Gon's fingers so tight as he came for them, gasping and panting heavily as the pleasure rolled through him.  
Qui-Gon smiled as groaned softly as he pulled back, feeling the pleasure from Obi-Wan's force signature seeping into his own, licking his messy lips slowly as he watched Obi-Wan, panting and squirming as Liam continued to suck his sensitive cock, until his release stopped flowing. Liam finally pulled off with a wet pop, lips swollen slightly and eyes so dark, an obvious bulge in his too-tight pants very apparent now. Obi-Wan's cock gave another weak twitch as it slapped against his belly.   
"Master...Master...L-liam..." Obi-Wan whimpered softly, tears pricking his eyes from the intensity of his orgasm as he blinked up to them slowly.  
Qui-Gon purred and gently leaned close to Obi-Wan, pressing sweet and gentle kisses all over his face before scooping him up in his arms, and carrying him towards the bedroom. He laid him down gently, Liam following close behind. They both laid down on either side of him on the bed, after Qui-Gon undressed fully, and Liam discarded his shirt, both purring and nuzzling at him gently, touching him so sweetly and carefully now. "Master...Liam..." Obi-Wan sighed softly and bit his lip, humming shyly. "That felt...wonderful..." He murmured softly, toes curling as he laughed shyly. Liam smiled, and Qui-Gon chuckled softly.  
"I am glad you enjoyed it, my love. We did, too..." Qui-Gon smiled, quirking an eyebrow to Liam, who nodded eagerly. Obi-Wan flushed brightly all over again as he lifted his head to look down, seeing both his Master and Liam hard in their pants on either side of him!  
"O-oh, my...!!" Obi-Wan laughed shyly again, laying back down between them. "You two..." He bit his lip and looked to both of them. "What...what can I do for you two...?" He asked softly. "I would like to make you two feel as good as you've made me feel..." He murmured to them, cheeks flushed so prettily.  
Qui-Gon nuzzled him gently. "Whatever you would like, my darling..." He murmured, smiling to him. "Or I will do whatever you'd like me to, to you..."  
"Same here..." Liam said, smiling as Obi-Wan turned to look at him. "Ye've already made me feel so good...'m sure anythin' ye want'll feel even better." He chuckled as Obi-Wan flushed brightly.  
"Mmnh...well..." Obi-Wan hummed shyly. "I think...i-if it's alright...I-I'd like to be between the two of you, with, ah..." He flushed brightly- he was never good at saying what he wanted in these situations, even with Qui-Gon, but even less so with Qui-Gon and a clone of Qui-Gon there with him! He sighed and closed his eyes shyly, spitting out the last of what he wanted to say- he was already in pretty deep anyway. "I-I want Master to be inside of me, wh-while I touch Liam..." He stammered, biting his lip shyly as he slowly opened his eyes, flushing even brighter as he saw the two men looking to him eagerly.  
"If that is what you wish, love, that is what we'll do..." Qui-Gon smiled to him, kissing him gently. "How would you like us...?"  
Obi-Wan hummed and flushed again. "Mmm, just like this..." He murmured, turning onto his side to face Liam. Qui-Gon followed suit, mimicking Obi-Wan and spooning him from behind, pressing kisses to the back of his neck as he helped him out of his robes fully, then taking off his pants, as well. Obi-Wan flushed as he helped Liam position himself, as well, having him lie close to himself, facing each other, their bodies aligned as closely as possible. Liam smiled, trailing a hand down Obi-Wan's front. "You are so beautiful, Obi-Wan..." He murmured to him.   
"So beautiful..." Qui-Gon repeated behind him, making Obi-Wan shiver as they both pressed closer to kiss him; Liam kissing at his throat as Qui-Gon kissed at his back and shoulders.   
"A-ah..." Obi-Wan sighed softly, his signature beginning to buzz excitedly again.  
Qui-Gon smiled as he felt it, letting one hand slip down Obi-Wan's side and past his bottom, gently circling between Obi-Wan's thighs and spreading them gently, positioning his cock at Obi-Wan's entrance, still slick from his tongue, and from Obi-Wan's own natural lubricant. "Are you ready, love...?" He murmured, nibbling at Obi-Wan's ear gently. Obi-Wan nodded.  
"Please..." He murmured as his cock twitched again, stiffening slowly between himself and Liam.  
Qui-Gon slowly began to press his thick cock into Obi-Wan, the younger man gasping with a soft moan as he did. Liam smiled and gently palmed over Obi-Wan's cheek, humming. "Does tha' feel good, baby..." He asked softly, purring in his chest as Obi-Wan whimpered to him.  
"O-oh...yes..." Obi-Wan answered slowly, biting his lip as he reached up with his own hands to gently run them down Liam's chest. He bit his lip and gasped softly again as Qui-Gon pressed his cock into him slowly, inch by inch, his hands slipping down to tentatively touch at Liam's cock through his pants. Liam groaned and purred softly as Obi-Wan touched him, his hips unconsciously bucking into Obi-Wan's hands. Obi-Wan smiled and bit his lip shyly, starting to gently rub him through the thin material. "O-oh, my..." He could feel through his pants that his cock, like Qui-Gon's, had fully descended from it's sheath, but was trapped in what clothing he was still wearing. Obi-Wan flushed brightly as he gently began to take down Liam's pants, biting his lip as he saw that Liam's cock was exactly like Qui-Gon's. It was hard and reddened, the beginnings of a knot beginning to swell at is base. He flushed brightly as he remembered that almost the exact same cock as he was currently looking at was also beginning to pump in and out of him, and the thought made him shiver and moan, Qui-Gon growling behind him as he unconsciously squeezed his cock tight inside of himself.  
He panted softly as Qui-Gon began to rock into him steadily, taking Liam's cock into his hand and beginning to stroke him slowly, thumbing at the underside of his cock and at his slit, like he knew Qui-Gon liked. As he thought, Liam seemed to enjoy it, too, growling out and groaning eagerly.  
"Ohh, Obi-Wan..."  
Obi-Wan smiled, more confident as he found that Liam also seemed to like the same things that his Master did in situations like this, beginning to rub him steadily with a firm grip, as he had to Qui-Gon when they had collected his sperm sample together. He hummed as he wondered if Liam's sperm would technically be Qui-Gon's sperm, too, and gasped with a soft moan as, almost as if on cue, Liam's cock began to leak pre into his hand as he rubbed him. "Mmnh...O-oh, my..."  
Liam smiled to him and bit his lip, eyes flicking down to watch Obi-Wan's hand on him as he began slowly rocking his hips in time with Obi-Wan's touches, thrusting into his hand slightly. "Feels so good, Obi-Wan..." He moaned to him, taking his hand and running it down Obi-Wan's front, gently grasping Obi-Wan's hard little cock and beginning to rub him slowly, as well. Obi-Wan whimpered and arched slightly, gasping as Qui-Gon pressed in deep, his Master's knot beginning to swell and plug him up, so full of his cock.  
"Ah...ah..." Obi-Wan's eyes fluttered and he panted softly, his cock twitching hard in Liam's hand.  
"You feel wonderful, my stardust..." Qui-Gon murmured to him gently, smiling as Obi-Wan whimpered for him. He used one hand to guide Obi-Wan's hips back and into his thrusts, the other gently circling underneath Obi-Wan's head, letting him rest his head on his bicep as he began to tease his fingertips against Obi-Wan's lips. Obi-Wan whined softly and eagerly opened his mouth for them, Liam's eyes widening as he watched Obi-Wan suckling at Qui-Gon's fingers. He felt Obi-Wan's cock twitch in his hand again, and moved to gently tease his free hand's fingers against Obi-Wan's lips, as well. Obi-Wan whined softly and opened his mouth again to allow Liam's fingers in, as well, moaning as the two men filled his mouth with two fingers each, and allowed him to gently suckle on them, as they both also continued to thrust into him and rub his stiff little cock.   
Obi-Wan panted and desperately whined around their fingers, rubbing Liam's cock steadily and riding back into Qui-Gon's thrusts slightly, his signature hot and buzzing intensely now with his mounting pleasure, even Liam seeming to feel some of it as he and Qui-Gon both groaned in unison. Qui-Gon began to rock into Obi-Wan relentlessly now, his knot thick at Obi-Wan's rim, growling out lowly. "Mmnh...are you going to come for us again, my love...?" He asked softly, gently nipping at Obi-Wan's throat. "Mm, please come for us again, Obi-Wan..." Liam muttered to him, eyes fluttering as Obi-Wan hummed and whimpered between the two of them and around their fingers, panting heavily through his nose and rubbing Liam faster and harder, pressing back into Qui-Gon desperately.  
"Mnou ffrss..." Obi-Wan tried to speak, huffing softly as he couldn't articulate what he wanted to say with both men's fingers in his mouth, but not wanting to lose them, either. So, instead, he spoke through the force, voice clear in both Liam and Qui-Gon's heads.  
"You first."  
He suddenly sent an intense shock of pleasure through both men, causing both men to orgasm simultaneously, Qui-Gon's come squirting hard inside of Obi-Wan and filling him up even more than he already was. and Liam's come spilling into Obi-Wan's hand and onto the sheets beneath them, both men panting and growling as the pleasure rolled through them in waves, both of them still thrusting into and rubbing at Obi-Wan as they came, making him come just moments later, his mess mixing with Liam's on the bed and on Liam's hand, all three of them a panting, sweaty mess once they were all coming down from the intense pleasure of their orgasms.  
They laid quietly together for a while, the three simply trying to catch their breath, and articulate what they even wanted to say. Finally, both Liam and Qui-Gon muttered something under their breath, a word that Obi-Wan had learned was a swear in Qui-Gon's native tongue, which made Obi-Wan laugh. The two really were exactly alike! Qui-Gon chuckled and wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan, and Liam did the same, all three happily snuggling into each other until they all drifted off into a peaceful sleep, all tangled together.  


They awoke some time later to another knock on their door, Obi-Wan sitting bolt upright in bed and checking the small clock on their bedside table. It was the middle of the night! "Oh, my. Oh, no." He fretted as he untangled himself from Qui-Gon and Liam, getting up from the bed and attempting to find his clothes. Qui-Gon and Liam both sat up groggily, Liam yawning. "What is it, love...?" Qui-Gon asked, voice a bit raspy with sleep.  
"Master, it's the middle of the night...!" Obi-Wan said in a hushed tone, flushed with embarrassment. "They're going to be wondering why we've kept Liam for so long!!" "Oh, that..." Qui-Gon hummed and got up slowly, stretching as he searched for his own clothes, simply pulling on his pants when he found them. "It's alright, love, I've handled it already..." He said as he sauntered out of the bedroom, Obi-Wan watching him leave with a confused expression before hurriedly finishing getting dressed. "Y-you, should, ah, get dressed, too, Liam..." He nodded to Liam, who was still only half-awake on the bed, before moving out to find Qui-Gon speaking to the scientist at their door, still shirtless.  
"I've spoken to the council about Liam." He was saying to the scientist as Obi-Wan came out. "They are curious to see about his powers, and I think they are more fitted to see if they can awaken his powers than I alone am, so they have decided to have me bring him back to Coruscant with me when we leave in the morning." He explained to them with a smile. The scientist looked bewildered, and even a bit angry.  
"You- you cannot do that! We simply cannot allow it."  
"No...?" Qui-Gon hummed, folding his arms over his bare chest. "You may want to speak to the council themselves. But any being who is found to possibly be force-sensitive is brought to the temple for examination by the council, and possible training. The council would be highly upset if you were to withhold someone from them...if you must keep him here, you will have to speak to them about it. But as for now, I will be taking Liam with us when we leave in the morning."  
The scientist stammered. The Jedi, and the senate on Coruscant, were their biggest flow of income at the moment, because of the war and the creation of the clone soldiers for the Republic Army. If they were to lose any amount of money because of one single clone, no matter how valuable the research they could gather from that clone might be, the scientist knew that the end result would not be good for him, at all. He seemed to gather his composure, though he still sounded angry.  
"Very well. We will...see you off in the morning..." He said before turning and leaving, Qui-Gon shutting the door and smiling as he turned back to Obi-Wan, who looked surprised.  
"Master...did you really speak to the council? And are they really allowing us to bring him to the temple?"  
Qui-Gon hummed with a smile. "I did speak to the council, but they do not want Liam to come there, it seems." He chuckled. "He's too old for training, despite only just having been created." He stretched slightly, moving back towards the bedroom with Obi-Wan. "They seemed upset with me. I'm bound to get a lecture when we return."  
"Master!!" Obi-Wan chided. "But...then, what are we to do with Liam?" He asked as he saw the clone had fallen asleep again on the bed, only his pants pulled back on. "If we're not going to leave him here, and the council doesn't want us to bring him to the temple..." He looked to Qui-Gon.  
"We will bring him back to Coruscant with us." Qui-Gon answered, already beginning to strip back down to lie in the bed again. "I've set up a job for him in Dex's diner, for now. He can earn some money for himself, and then he can do as he pleases." He smiled to the sleeping clone. "He has his own life to lead now, and he can decide what he'd like to do with it." He smiled back to Obi-Wan, patting the bed. "Everything is alright, my love...come back to bed, now. We can discuss it more in the morning, when Liam is awake, too..."  
Obi-Wan shook his head and laughed softly. "Master..." He sighed as he slipped into a pair of sleep pants, climbing back into the bed with Qui-Gon and Liam. "I don't think you'll ever stop surprising me with the things you do..." He murmured to him, lying back down with him.  
"I certainly hope not..." Qui-Gon answered, reaching around to gently squeeze Obi-Wan's bottom, earning him a playful smack on the arm.  
Obi-Wan sighed comfortably as Qui-Gon held him, and Liam nestled closer, as well, falling asleep once again between the two, warm and comfortable as he dreamed of what the future might hold for Liam, and if they might ever meet up to do this again someday...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOO LAME ENDING IS LAME but i'm never good at writing endings lmao~  
> Hope you enjoyed it, though!! Once again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BUNNY! <3 Hope u like the rest of ur story uwu


End file.
